The Journey
by Yada99Schleich
Summary: Stuck in car with 5 boys for goodness know how long? Chaos - sort of. Short family story, 4 years after Lucille's passing (so definitely pre-IR). Scott-16, John-14, Vigil-12, Gordon-10, Alan-7 - Only rough age guides.


**A/N**  
**I'm back! This story came after being stuck in a car for over 3 hours with 3 boys (aged 16, 13 and 12). The boys ages are not set in stone for this, they are my own interpretation and they will change depending on which 'verse you read this as. **  
**Just a short family story for you all.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds :(**

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few hours, Jeff sighed and forcibly reminded himself to keep his eyes on the road; not turn to face his 5 sons. In his peripheral vision he noticed a small hand snake its way between the seats toward the snack bag on the front passenger seat. Another, somewhat larger hand, shot forward and caught the small wrist between long, tanned fingers.  
"No, Allie."  
Jeff had to smile as he thought of his eldest son, who was crammed next to Alan and the door. On the other side of Alan sat the red-headed troublemaker of the family. Somehow, by some miracle, Scott had managed to stay calm for the entire journey despite Gordon and Alan doing what seemed like anything and everything to annoy their eldest brother.  
"Are we there yeeeet?"  
Jeff clenched his teeth despite the fact he had been expecting that question for the last ten minutes.  
"Gordon. Look out of the window. Does it look like we've arrived yet?"  
"Oh," the boy pouted, "But I'm booored."  
The lack of conversation but constant shuffling behind him indicated that Gordon was attempting to occupy himself by gazing out the window. Unfortunately, Gordon didn't have the same kind of patience as John and within seconds he had started poking Alan repeatedly in the arm. Jeff shook his head and turned the radio up slightly when a few huffs told him that more than just Gordon were bored. Within seconds Virgil's melodious voice filled the car.  
"You can have it all but I'll keep moo-ooving. I'll take it in but don't look down."  
Jeff smiled and turned the volume up more for his music loving son.  
"Cause I'm on top of the world – hey! I'm on top of the wo- ALAN!"  
"Don' sing that song Virgie!"  
A brief scuffle followed as Scott tried to get Alan to return to his seat without hitting anybody else who was sat in the car.  
"Alan don't hit Virg. Just sit still. Oh for goodness sake Gordon, don't you start!"  
The Tracy patriarch rolled his eyes before shutting off the radio. Best not to get involved with the fight that looked likely to kick off at any second now.  
"Alan, you are tired, stop it!"  
"I'm no' tired Scotty"  
"Yes you are," Scott's voice was firm but gentle which showing how much time he had spent caring for his younger brothers over the years since his mother's death 4 years ago, "Look, rest your head on my lap and try to sleep for a bit."  
"But I'm not tired! And Gordy won't stop moving around!"  
"I'm not moving though. Look! I'm sat still."  
By some miracle Jeff had tuned out of the argument that was about to start, but he slowed the car before forcing himself to look at his youngest. Alan's eyes were steely as he protested but Jeff could tell that the young boy would soon be asleep if this continued. Either that or everybody else would be badly bruised. Behind them John was rubbing his temple sub-consciously – a typical warning of an oncoming headache in the quiet blond.  
"Alan," Jeff kept his voice low "Are you sure you're not tired?"  
The youngest shook his head in a determined fashion.  
"Gordon. Leave your brothers alone. Alan listen to Scott and stop being argumentative."  
Jeff released his hold on Alan's wrist, slowly to ensure that the boy wouldn't kick off again, before turning to face John and Virgil.  
"You two okay?"  
At this point John mumbled something unintelligible and Jeff decided it would just be best to hand him some aspirin and leave him to it. Virgil was staring at his sketchpad in disbelief at something that had happened.  
"Virg?"  
"Alan knocked me and now I can't get this line off of my drawing." Virgil sounded upset.  
Jeff, however, decided it would be best to keep quiet. Too many times he had caused arguments or upset as he tried to describe something when it came Virgil's artwork and today he really didn't want to deal with the aftermath of such a comment. Sparing a brief glance at the road, Jeff wondered if the journey would ever end at this rate. Taking a final look over his sons, who hadn't yet settled down, he realised that if he spent this much time trying to get them calm down (as opposed to them sorting things out among themselves) then this journey really would never end. Speeding up again, he had to suppress a chuckle as Virgil settled for humming along to his iPod. Before long his mind had wandered and he was revisiting every memory he had of his beloved wife. After Lucille's death 4 years ago he had practically abandoned his sons. Which is why he'd decided to take them on a holiday so that they could try and rebuild the bond that he'd hacked away in a moment of grief?  
_Oh, Lucy. How have I managed without you? How have the boys managed without me?  
_Taking a glance in the rear-view mirror, he was shocked to find exact replicas of his own eyes staring back. By way of question he simply raised an eyebrow at Scott.  
"They've finally fallen asleep."  
"All of them?"  
"Well Virg isn't but he's got his iPod up good and loud."  
It wasn't hard for Jeff to work out that Scott wanted to tell him something. The sixteen year old was fidgeting around in his seat, eyes darting everywhere but refusing to meet his fathers. It seemed as though he was unsure of quite how to ask and then Jeff wondered what his son would want to ask that would get him so worked up.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes son?"  
Scott's hair was sticking up at random angles but Jeff focussed on his son's words.  
"Thanks for coming back to us,"  
For a brief second Jeff was too stunned to react to that chunk of information. As he forced his brain to process it he realised how hard it had been for Scott since his mother had died. Scott watched his father let out a breath, working out what he'd just said. How much weight those words carried and how idiotic he'd been to say them.  
_Stupid, stupid! _He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _Why do I always…why, just…why? Honestly Scott, you idiot!  
_"Scott,"  
Scott swallowed as he looked up at his father "Yes?"  
"Thank you for letting me back in."


End file.
